Do You Have the Strength?
by Kumotta
Summary: My first fanfiction! It's Uchihacest, so that means yaoi boyxboy Itachi comes back to the leaf village, it also reveals some hidden parts of their relationship before Itachi left. Also it reveals my idea of why Itachi went postal. Hope you enjoy! ItaSasu
1. The Return

**Warning:**

-This chapter contains very soft Uchihacest.

**Authors Note: **Okay this is my first fanfiction twiddles thumbs I know it's probably not the best, but I have to start somewhere.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Naruto.

Chapter 1

The Return

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sweat trickled down my face; I was panting realizing that I had just awoken from a nightmare. My room was black. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw shapes in the shadows.

I heard a voice say my name "Sasuke." I sat up abruptly from my bed now seeing my window was open.

"Who's there?" I asked into the nothingness of my bedroom.

"It's been awhile…Ototou."

Those few words filled me with incomparable rage.

**(Itachi's POV)**

He's grown, how much I would love to touch that flesh, and feel his breath, but not now.

I spoke once again, him still not being able to see me. I ran my hand through his spiky hair, "Remember this Sasuke, how I use to ruffle your hair when you did something good?"

He whipped around, throwing my hand off of head, "Don't touch me." He said calmly, pulling out a kunai, he was quivering as he held it.

"Aw, do you really want to kill your brother? The one you use to look up to and loved." I pushed his arm down, even as much as he struggled.

"What are you saying? Y-yes I want to kill you." His voice was clearly unsure and shaky.

"Don't lie to yourself Ototou. You know you couldn't live with yourself if you did." I said softly to him, lifting his chin, so our eyes could meet.

I pulled him close to me, placing my lips on his. He pulled away, "What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed, trying to stab me, only getting my arm. I winced at the small amount of pain. Once again I pulled him into a kiss, trying all he could to get away, I almost felt bad. He soon gave up on escaping and melted into the kiss.

I pressed, my tongue against his supple lips, he parted them letting me in. His mouth was inexperienced, but that made him all the more tempting.

He pushed me away, tears overflowing his eyes. "I will kill you!"

**(Sasuke's POV)**

What's wrong with him? Is he right though, do I truly want to murder my own brother?

"Sasuke, I must leave." He said turning away.

"No!" I yelled. I jumped at him with a kunai knife. I pulled his hair back, yanking his head toward me, pressing the kunai against his throat. More tears streamed down my cheeks. I pressed it deeper, a few drops of blood dripping from his neck.

"Now this would be interesting if I let you kill me now. You would get much praise for killing an S-rank criminal of the Akasuki, but how would you feel if you heard someone say to you, "You killed your older brother."

I dropped the kunai, and fell to my knees.

"Train hard little brother, so _if _one day you have the mental strength to kill me, you can. Until then, good-bye."

Itachi disappeared out of my window. I was still huddled in a tiny heap, so many of his words racing through my head. I brushed my fingers against my lips, against where his tender lips were. I licked them, still being able to taste him. It had been long since I had felt his lips against mine. I didn't know if my thoughts were right, but I knew I wanted to taste him over, and over like it use to be.

I hope you liked it.

Sorry it was kind of short, I promise that the other chapters will be longer.

Reviews are always welcome.


	2. The Memories

Warning

This chapter contains alittle more yaoi than last chapter, but the content is still soft.

Disclamer

I don't own anything in Naruto.

Chapter Two

The Memories

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Still in a daze after he left I looked out the window, letting my memories haze over my thoughts, looking at the midnight sky. I clearly remembered the first night I craved the reward of my brother's touch.

-FLASHBACK-

I stumbled in the dark, still in the nightmare that I had dreamt. "Itachi, could I sleep in here?"

He turned over, pulling back the covers so I could get it. "Get in." I walked toward the futon, smiling, thinking I was the luckiest person in the world to have a brother this kind. I got in, and snuggled close to my brother, he grabbed me closer, so close I could even hear his heartbeat. Soon I could feel he was tense, I wondered if anything was wrong with him. I looked up and found that he had tears in his eyes.

"Brother. Are you alright?"

Without saying a word he put his hands on my cheeks, and I know that I blushed many shades of pink.

"Sasuke, my little brother." He leaned down and pressed his lips upon mine. I knew I shouldn't enjoy this, but I could help it. "Now sleep, my joy."

I wanted to leave, but didn't at the same time. He was crying, so maybe he was stressed, maybe that's why he kissed me. I cut off my own thoughts, knowing that wasn't the real reason. Soon I fell asleep.

When I awoke it was a cold early morning, and Itachi was already gone. I left his room wandering down to the kitchen. I saw mother working quickly in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Sasuke, you're up early this morning."

"Good morning." I said looking down, still consumed in my thoughts. "Umm where's Itachi?"

"He's outside, he said he was going to train some before breakfast."

"Thanks." I went outside, looking at him. I didn't know what to think about him right now, if I should be disgusted about his actions, or want more of these touches.

-END FLASHBACK-

I let myself drift back to the present day, realizing that I too had tears streaming down my face. I wonder where Itachi is, and I wonder if he is thinking of me, many memories going down his cheeks in the forms of tears.

-

**(Itachi's POV)**

I was gazing at the hypnotic moon, sitting on a tree branch. Many of my old memories creeping their way back into my head.

-FLASHBACK-

His laughter was soothing on such a glorious day in spring, "Nii-san! Come help me pick flowers."

"Okay. let's just be careful, you know Nii-san is allergic to bees."

"Okay, I'll be your look-out for bees." He took my hand, and started pulling me off to pick flowers.

I was overcome with joy, which lately seemed to happen rarely. I stopped walking, which cause Sasuke to stop as well.

He looked at me worryingly "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He leaned down, thinking if I kissed him again this would be the second time, and he would think of it more than a coincidence. How ever it would turn out I took a risk and moved toward him. I knew this was dangerous, because anyone could see us. This time it was quicker for him to get use to the kiss. I leaned him back, so I was above him. I pulled away, and saw his pink, gentle face.

"Itachi!" I snapped my head up, hearing the last voice I wanted to hear. I saw my father up on a higher part of the valley. I picked Sasuke up, and headed up to him. "Put your little brother down, I only want you to come."

I put him down, he was tearing up. "Don't worry my precious brother, I'll be back. Just stay here."

I finally made my way up to my father, my head slightly tipped in apology. The walk back to the house was silent, tension gaining. After the short walk, that seemed it took hours he looked at me with stone cold eyes.

"What were you thinking Itachi?! I've raised you better than that!"

"Better than what?!" I asked getting in his face, gritting my teeth.

He hit me down, I felt my lip split open and felt blood trickling down my chin. He picked me up by my shirt collar "Don't ever speak to me in that manner." He half yelled getting spit in my face. Letting me go he finished what he was going to say, "Now I don't know all the circumstances of what I came across earlier, but I hope that it is just because you're stressed out with your new position on ANBU. Not only would it wrong, but he is your blood brother. Whatever your reasons were, I don't want you near your brother, and I especially don't want him sleeping in your room. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."" I said looking down.

"Look at me when you speak to me."

I looked at him, "Yes sir."

He walked away leaving me in the street, when I saw Sasuke hiding behind a tree, some tears sneaking their way into his eyes. I called him over, and he walked slowly.

"Hi Sasuke, fath-"

I was cut off by something I never expected from my brother. He jumped at me, pressing his lips against mine.

I wanted to stay, stay forever, but I had to end this. I grabbed his hand and pulled away, looking down. I silently walked away every step tearing my heart apart.

-END FLASHBACK-

I was leaning against the tree still looking into the moon. I was lifelessly sitting there, trying to resume my previous thoughts. I looked behind me, and knew I had to go back. I finally got my brothers window, sitting on the branch. He was sitting at the window asleep. I stood close to him; I leaned down, and just looked at my brother. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. I brushed his bangs out of his face. I once again snuck into his room, and put him into bed, gently kissing him on the forehead.

-----------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Sorry again, this one is kind of short too. Anyway please review, it makes me happy!


	3. Love and Hate

Chapter Three

Love and Hate

(Sasuke's POV)

Lately I had been failing many missions, getting called to the side my Kakashi often. I insisted that everything was fine, but my mind was in so many different directions I felt like I was floating in a hazy sky.

"Sasuke, it's seemed like you've been distracted lately, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Kakashi asked me one day.

"I don't like to speak to others about my life." I said pained, looking down.

"Well whatever the reason, I would appreciate it if you took time off from ninja training."

"No! I have to train, I have to get stronger."

"A few days won't change that Sasuke."

I knew I did need a break to stop and think. "Alright, thank you sensei."

I walked away, speeding up my pace when it started to rain. I looked up to the sky, grey smoldering over the previously blue sky. I distinctly heard someone close behind me, without thinking I ran as fast I could, not looking back the entire time. I was out of breath when I finally got to my room. I laid down on my bed, looking out at the few people still on the rain soaked streets. Many thoughts of Itachi came into my head, because rain was his favorite weather. I clutched my pillow, almost crying into it, I barely even showed emotion when I was alone. I wondered if he loved me back, or if I was just a quick thrill with no meaning to him, whatever his reasons for touching me I wanted it to continue. I held my pillow tighter, letting my grip loosen when I distinctly felt someone's presence near me.

He was close and pressed his body against my back, "Hello Sasuke."

I flipped me on my back and hovered over me, letting his hair down, draping over both our faces. He kissed me passionately; I ran my fingers though his silky hair, pulling him even closer to me. He pulled away from my lips, leaving a trail of our mixed saliva behind. "Otouto, go to sleep."

Without much protest, I started to doze off. "Itachi I lo-" I couldn't finish; he put his finger to my lips.

"Shh my little brother." He said turning on his side, putting his arm around me and nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

(Itachi's POV)

He was going to say it; he was going to tell me he loved me. What am I doing? I thought holding him tighter, do I really love him back? I lifted my head up looking at his sleeping face.

"Sasuke I love you too." I didn't care if he was asleep, I said it. I put my head back down in his hair, smelling it; the smell of his hair resembled the scent of sweet buns. I now realize that he is very precious to me, as nice as this was I knew this already torn relationship wouldn't last long. I raised myself off his bed, trying not to wake him, looking at his adorable face. His eyes were started to flutter open, when I opened the window again.

"You can't leave yet, it's pouring out there."

I went back close to him, "You know rain doesn't bother me. Besides I've been ignoring my tasks. Goodbye." I finally left; it hurt me to leave, especially when I knew I was in for an earful when I got back.

"Itachi! Where the hell have you been?! You know I don't like tardiness or absents."My leader screamed hitting a flower arrangement off the table. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused and time you've wasted not being here? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm truly sorry Leader-sama."

"No, no don't waste your time apologizing, I want to know why were gone for so long."

"I was in the Leaf Village, visiting my u-uh." I managed to spit the last words out. "m-my younger brother."

"Oh a family reunion, how touching." He said a sickened look on his face. "You know what you've caused me even more metal agony in these last five minutes, so you're dismissed."

"Thank you, goodnight." I backed up to the door, and finally left. I headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. I got a cup from the cupboard, it finally boiled I took it off the stove and poured a cup for myself. I looked at my reflection in the tea; the only thing I saw was a selfish bastard, who wanted nothing more than to die, but not even good enough to die by my own hand. As much as I hated to cry, I started to cry into my cup. I sat there shaking from crying too much, a mixture of rage and depression made me hit the cup off the table, I fell to the ground and started to clean the tea up with nothing more than the sleeve of my robe. Just sloshing the liquid around, I started sobbing, and collapsed on the ground from stress.

The next thing I knew I heard faint voices were around me. I heard steady footsteps walking toward the kitchen.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

I looked behind me from the ground; it was Kisame who had asked. "Oh I spilt some tea last night and must have fallen asleep when I was cleaning it."

"Well get up."

"Okay." I said wincing as I got up, realizing that I had a piece of glass stuck in my hand. I looked at it, seeing blood running down my wrist. "I'm gonna go wash up."

I went to the bathroom, washing the gash in my hand, and wrapping it up. I wetted my hair, and combed through the knots it had gained over night. I found myself not looking myself in the eye. I was finally done washing up and headed down the hall, stopping when I saw it had still rained to morning, and I opened the window and leaned out letting rain hit my face, mixing with my tears.

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up hearing raining patting against my window. I looked over in my bed, where Itachi was last night. Did that really happen, or was it all a dream? I smelt the side of the pillow where I believed he was, there was no doubt he was there. His scent was distinctive, and clinging to the linins. I clutched them, and as pathetic as it was I pretended it was him and held them close to me, starting to weep into them. I realized that it would do no good to cry with no real comfort except for damn sheets. I threw them off my bed, and went over to the bathroom, I started running the water, and got a towel from the shelf. I stepped into the shower letting hot water stream down my face, and cling to my hair. Steam was fogging up the glass; I had many confusing thoughts going through my head, I knew my feelings for Itachi were true, and they were pure, but they were more than that, they were love. I ran my fingers through my hair, our love it's not like other siblings, but it was also a lot stronger, and yet I want nothing more than to kill him. I slumped down, leaning my head back against the tiled wall. I finally got up and put soap onto a washcloth and started my shower.

Soon I got out, drying myself and getting excess water out of my hair. I reached over for a brush, combing through my damp hair. I opened my closet putting my clothes on. I sat down on my bed, it was still raining. I laid down looking up at the ceiling. I hate all these thoughts and feelings I have, and not just for anyone, but for my brother. I opened my window, and sat in the window pane, looking at the grey painted sky. The rain was letting up, leaving a wonderful perfume. This moment would have been perfect if I only had my brother embracing me as we watched the people bustling about, while all time stood still when we together.

I cursed under my breath, "I sound like a love struck teenage girl." I looked down, "But the truth is, I am love struck, and just like any teenage girl's love there are so many emotions. But with me there are only two: love and hate.


	4. Shinjitsu

Okay wondering why this fanfic is rated M? Well here's the proof, I'm warning you right now! That this has HARD incest even though it's been written a million times. Anyway I know this probably sucks, and I'm not saying it doesn't (don't worry I would never write for a career) also I promise that my future lemons will be much, much better, and I said before I have to start somewhere. So enjoy! My first lemon!

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter Four

Shinjitsu

(Itachi's POV)

I sat against tree, looking up at the late night sky; I thought it might rain again. I looked up thinking of how Sasuke could possibly love me, I knew I hated myself, but how could someone else love me when I don't? I raised my fingers to mouth, chewing on my already undersized nails. I heard roaring thunder, but no rain was coming down I quickly traveled again to Konoha. I finally arrived, by now there was a fair amount of rain, and it was only about four in the morning. I got to Sasuke's room once again, a smile coming across my face; nobody has made me smile in quite awhile. I sighed only leaning in and touching his flawless skin. He quickly grabbed my hand, opening his eyes that were heavy with sleep.

"Itachi?" He was still so tired, but to cute.

"Shh… Sasuke." I whispered making my way onto his bed.

He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? I have to go back to train with Kakashi today."

"Well in that case get your sleep, and when you're done come and see me in the mountains outside the village. Now sleep." I kissed him once again, so as sleepy as he was when he woke up again he would know that it was real.

(Sasuke's POV)

I shot up from bed thinking over what had happened, I bit my lip in thoughts of the night approaching. I glanced over at the clock seeing that if I didn't hurry I'd be late; I don't know what it mattered Kakashi's always late I thought rolling my eyes. I quickly got dressed, and grabbed an apple off the table running to the bridge. I saw my teammates, and as usual no Kakashi. I calmly walked over to them. The normal morning routine occurred: Sakura said good morning to me, Naruto gave me a headache, and Kakashi was late.

It was already late afternoon when we all finished training.

"Well I think that's about it for today." Kakashi said "You're all improving. Now you go rest up! Oh Sasuke, I would like you stay after, just for awhile, I need to talk with you."

The others left and Kakashi turned to me, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay about what ever _was_ wrong."

"Yes I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"Um yeah, have a good night."

"Bye" I said hastily running off. I walked to the gates of the Leaf Village, seeing the mountains he was talking about, I decided to speed up my pace if I wanted to get there before it got too dark.

Finally I got there, out of breath, it was only dusk and he probably wasn't here yet. I sighed leaning against a tree, I cursed under my breath seeing that it was going to rain again. I saw purple clouds rolling in; I didn't mind rain, it reminded me of the first night Itachi kissed me. I sunk to the ground, enjoying the splatters of rain hitting my face, when suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, the rain was coming down hard now, and I couldn't see who it was from that far away.

I squinted, "Itachi?"

I heard a "Yes?" Reassuring me I could let my guard down. He came close to me, tracing my lips with his thumb. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke."

He pushed me onto the rain soaked grass, placing passionate kisses on me; I couldn't help but try to smile as he kissed me. He pulled away, putting his head near my shoulder and whispered to me, "Sasuke…do you want this?"

I tensed up even though I knew this is what would happen tonight, "Yes." I slowly said closing my eyes.

He moved his head from my shoulder; and propped me up against a tree pinning my arms up with one of his. He continued to kiss me as he slid his cool hand up my chest, taking my shirt off. His tongue was working against mine as if this kiss were a dance. He moved his fervent kisses down my neck, sucking on my tender skin, sucking harder on my curse mark, which I discovered was a very sensitive spot for me. He looked up for a minute before he reached his hand under my pants giving me a hard squeeze, making choke out a gasp. Not waiting he ripped my pants with a kunai, and threw them aside.

"My, my what's this? Look how hard you are already; I should do something about that." He said in a teasing manner. He rubbed the tip of my member with his thumb, he started giving my erection slow pumps, he was looking me in the eye as he fastened his pace on me. My breathing became labored as and I could feel heat going up my body rising to my face.

I could feel my ending coming near, "Itachi." I whimpered his pace fastened. "Itachi please." I could hear could hear him laugh under his breath. With one last pump I felt myself release onto his hand. I sat there letting my breathing return to normal.

Itachi put his fingers to my lips putting them in, letting me taste myself. He leaned up whispering to me, "Do you mind if I take care of myself now?" He quickly took of his robe, throwing it aside. He took his shirt off, looking at me to take off his pants. I blushed as I reached for his pants, pulling them off, and tossing them to the side.

(Itachi's POV)

I smiled to myself, removing my head from his shoulder. I placed put my fingers to his mouth, he took them in coating them in saliva. I spread his thighs apart reaching my fingers to his entrance, I circled around his opening loving his small reactions to my touch. I put one of my fingers in, I his grip was tightening on my shoulders; I chuckled to myself and added another finger moving them around his hot walls. He gasped out begging me to continue, I finally added my third finger his fingernails clutching into my shoulders again. I stretched him out, with my wet fingers, seeing his adorably flushed face as I did.

"Sasuke are you ready?" I said looking at his again. I removed my fingers and spread his legs even further apart, pressed my length against him. I pushed myself into him slowly, I pulled out again watching his expressions. As I thrust into him, he wrapped his legs around my torso, saliva clinging to his lips as he opened his mouth, letting his cries escape. Over and over I thrust into him, my brother writhing and crying out in pleasure. My breathing was labored as I pulled in and out of him giving him forceful kisses. I noticed that once again my brother was hard.

"Do I please you this much?"

"Shut up, just finish me." He panted.

I reached down giving his throbbing member quick vigorous pumps, soon they were in sync with my thrust. Both of our breaths were getting shorter and our cries were getting louder. I could feel that my climax was coming near. With one last pump and thrust into him we both screamed out in ecstasy. I pulled out of him, and for awhile we sat catching out breath.

"Thank you again Sasuke." I quietly said, kissing him on the forehead. I looked down for a moment before I said the words we both needed to hear, cupping his small face and pushing his bangs away I said, "Sasuke, I love you." He looked at me in disbelief, before smiling and pushing me down, resting his head on my chest. I couldn't believe that I was showing so much love for someone, I hope that nobody ever knew about this unknown side of me, I thought to myself nuzzling my head into his head. I closed my eyes, combing through his spiky hair once again. I grabbed my robe pulling in on top of both of us.

(Sasuke's POV)

Here I am laying on the person I thought I hated and needed to kill, I thought to myself listening to my brother's heartbeat and sighing. He held me tighter, bringing our bodies together our heartbeats in tune, lulling me to sleep.

It totally sucked didn't it? Yeah I know, or maybe I'm too self critical, no I think it sucked. Well either way please review. Thanks for reading, also as a reminder two more chapters to go! The next two chapters will be angsty which I am good at writing. Oh yeah I called this chapter "Shinjitsu" because it means truth and Itachi finally told Sasuke he loved him, which is the truth in my story.


	5. Thank You

_Okay so I decided to make this chapter the last chapter of the story, because it all seemed to fit well together. I just got this burst of inspiration last night after seeing a mascera commercial (don't ask). I did make this chapter on the short side, because I knew what I wanted to write, and I wasn't going to drag it on, and on. So anyway hope you enjoy the last chapter of my first fanfic!_

_Also sorry Devona for having Sakura hurt in this chapter, but there is a reason._

Chapter Five

Thank You

"_I love you."_

His words wouldn't leave my head, as I sat on my bed back in my room. I had only managed to take a shower and get dressed today, shocking me it was already sunset. I flopped back on my bed, thinking of one person, the one person I loved, and the one person I hated. I stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, except Itachi and his loving yet hurtful words.

"Can I do this?" I questioned out loud. I felt as though I wanted to cry, I couldn't. His words cut through me, they made me happy, but at the same time they tore me apart. I thought it was just as simple as giving up my hate toward him, and putting a new emotion in it's place, but now I know that hating someone for this long, it's almost impossible to replace hate with love.

The next thought that was placed into my head, was one of a weak person, but I didn't care. I spotted I kunai on the table, I walked over to it slowly, placing my hand around the handle. I shook as I picked it up, and raising it to my wrist. I pressed it down at the top of my wrist, blood forming on my skin. I shuddered at the sight. I only dragged it down for no more than half and inch, before throwing it to ground.

I fell, shaking, "No. I can't have these feelings, I still must…kill him." I mumbled, standing up. I felt tears running down my face, as I slipped on my shoes, slamming the door behind me.

"Sasuke-kun! I was starting to get worried about you, where have you been?" I saw Sakura asking me a question she didn't even deserve to know.

"Please get out of my way."

She stood in front of me, "No, I heard you crying Sasuke. I want to comfort you! Because, because I love you!" She yelled this, it echoed in the hall as she ran toward me planting a kiss on me.

I pushed her to the ground, "Sakura, do you even know what love is?"

"Of coarse it's when, you care for someone, and never want to hurt them, or leave them. It's what I feel toward you." She said looking down.

"Idiot." Was the only word I privileged her with, before I left her. I could hear her starting to cry in the hallway, I had better things to do than worry about her.

I made my way through the streets, seeing Naruto, but not walking slow enough for him to stop me. I finally spotted Itachi, letting the tears that I had been holding back, escape from my eyes.

"Sasuke." I heard him say, and I ran toward him, clutching his robe. Pulling his close to me. "What's the matter?"

I managed to hiccup out, "I tried, I was going to. I tried to kill…myself."

"What?" He said holding me tightly, sitting down against a tree. "Shh.. Sasuke." He whispered rocking me in his arms. He let me cry for what seemed like hours, before asking, "Now why did you try something like this."

"Because, it's because of you, I have so many emotions toward you, and I can't settle on one."

He looked at my wrist, seeing the fresh wound, but also seeing old scars. "Sasuke, what are these other older scars from" His voice shaking as he asked.

"After you left, everyone was dead, and I didn't even have a brother anymore. Once again I had so many emotions toward you, the kisses we shared, but then having to hate you because of what you did. It wounded me, and I didn't have anywhere to turn to, so once I took a knife to my wrist, but I was taken to the hospital after my teacher found me."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to live your life like this. So many emotions toward me." He whispered to me, still rocking me in his lap.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest, smelling him closing my eyes.

I felt his stiffen up, and at that I knew my deed was done. I pulled the kunai out from his flesh. I felt his hand on my cheek, as I looked up at him I saw that there was a smile on his face.

"_Don't say goodbye"_

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just I promised myself that I would kill you, and no matter how much I love you now, I can't let go of the past."

"_because I don't want to hear those words tonight"_

"Sasuke, please don't apologize, I've wanted to die ever since I hurt you. There is one thing that I have to say before I go."

Tears streaming down my face I did my best to answer, "W-what is it."

"I didn't kill the clan on my own, it's wasn't my choice. It all started when I joined ANBU."

"_and though we knew, this time would come for me and you"_

I sat there stunned, not knowing what he meant, "What do you mean?"

"Look at the back of my neck."

I lifted myself from him, still holding his hand, lifting his ponytail, I gasped at the sight, nothing more or less than a curse mark. "Itachi, you were…"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, and with the rest of his strength, kissed me softly, so soft it was as though he wasn't even there.

"_don't say anything tonight"_

"I just wanted you to know the truth." He said his head by my face. "Sasuke, as hard as it was to control the curse mark, I fought against it enough so I let you live." His grip tightened on my hand, "Not just because you're my brother, and someone very precious to me, but because you were the only one who had the strength."

At last his grip loosened, not believing what had just happened, I clutched his body, still warm. I ran my fingers through his hair, only one tear going down my face. Still holding him tight, I reached for the kunai, and placed it toward my neck. In one quick movement I punctured the soft flesh of my neck.

Falling on top of him I gasped out, "Thank You."

"_if you're gonna say goodbye."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_So what did you think? I just want to thank you all for your reviews, that helped me finish it. So from now on my fanfictions will be: better, longer, and my lemons must improve. _

_Song Used: Say Goodbye by:Skillet_

_Random Fact of the Day: My sister said that I remind her of L from Death Note oO_


End file.
